Sangre y Vino
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: [SagaxKanon] Milo les cuenta a sus amigos, Shaka y Mu, una historia de terror... sin pensar que es una verdad que terminará con sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre y Vino**

En una noche muy fria, estaban reunidos tres amigos conversando sobre cuentos de misterio y pavor. Mu aseguraba que la sola idea de pensar en un vampiro le provocaba un helado estremecimiento.

- Hasta donde yo sé – decía -, un vampiro es un muerto viviente que chupa sangre a los vivos...

Su amigo Shaka estaba acostumbrado a oir hablar de brujas y otros seres biabolicos y le explico .

- Un vampiro no es otra cosa que un ser maldito, que se hace enterrar como un muerto y se levanta luego de su tumba para chupar la sangre de los que duermen o andan perdidos por los bosques. Estos a su vez, se convierten en otros vampiros . He sabido que para matarlos hay que atravesarles con una estaca en el corazón y quemar su cadáver...  
- Pues si quieren oir algo verdaderamente espeluznante … voy a contarles la veridica historia, sombria y aterradora del Conde Saga…- intervino Milo y comenzo a narrar la historia

El conde Saga regresaba de largo viajes para recibir la herencia que le correspondia por que su padre habia fallecido... el solo vivia con su progenitor por que cuando era un niño... su padres se separaron por la infidelidad de la mujer... de donde salieron dos gemelos ... el conde Saga era el mayor... mas sin embargo no recordaba nada de si madre... y menos de su hermano...

Cuando tomo posesión de su herencia... remodelo el palacio a su gusto y con gran estilo. 

Una mañana que revisaba las obras de remopdelacion un criado le informó que una baronesa, que se decía ser si madre estaba en la puerta y preguntaba por el. Saga recordó molesto el repudio que le producía por haberse ido y haberse llevado a su hermano … que por cierto nunca conocio...

Pero las reglas de hospitalidad son claras y no se pueden romper así que la hizo pasar. Apenas entro la baronesa y atravesó a Saga con una mirada de fuego mientras se quejaba de que no era justo que nunca la buscaran y que la abandonaran a su suerte, expuso que al enterarse de la muerte de su ex - esposo venia a darle el pesame a Saga … aprovechando para contarle su mala situación econocmica

La baronesa hablaba y hablaba sin parar pero el conde no la miraba a ella... estaba muy atento a una criatura celestial... maravillosamente adorable, la baronesa se dio cuenta y gustosa le presento a tan celestial criatura:

- disculpa hijo mio que no te haya presentado a tu gemelo... Kannon.  
El conde se quedó asombrado… abrió los ojos como nunca… un angel de esmeraldas verdes y un cabello brilloso azul oscuro , piel apiñonada te talmente una cosa celestial … Saga sintio que no competia contra sublime belleza … a pesar de que exteriormente eran iguales... se veia nada delante de ese angel... de su gemelo... de Kannon...

Saga, maravillado con la esquisita belleza de su gemelo, tomo a ambas visitas para conducirlas a que comieran algo, un frio temblar recorrio su cuerpo mcuando toco a la baronesa, se quedo sin respiración y sin habla por un momento. Sintio los dedos huesudos de la anciana baronesa rigidos como la muerte, parecía un cadáver arreglado para a una fiesta...

- ¡oh, dulce dios, cuanta desgracia por este momento!- gimio la baronesa con tristeza  
- Madre … ya deja de llorar… no solucionaras nada así – el gemelo del conde trato de consolar a su triste madre

El conde, extrañado, pues eran las primeras palabras que oia decir al joven, beso la mano de Kannon para tranquilizarlo y sintio un dulce calor que recorria todo su cuerpo, devolviéndole aquello que consideraba que la baronesa le habiaquitado con solo tocarlo. Después de besar su mano, no dudó en hacerles una invitación para quedarse de modo permanente en el palacio...

La anciana baronesa siguió siendo la misma persona silenciosa, seria y reservada; casi no hablaba con nadie. El conde ya se habia acostumbrado a la cadavérica fugura y a su emfermiza naturaleza. Ella tenia la tendencia de hacer paseos nocturnos hasta el cementerio. Eso le habian informado sus criados a Saga; todo lo soportaba por el inmensi amor que comenzo a sentir por Kannon... su gemelo amado...

El conde Saga convivió con su hermano y su madre por un par de meses y cada dia que pasaba se enfermaba mas de ese amor prohibido... un amor que iba mas alla de donde deberia de amar a su hermano, a su gemelo... a Kannon

Un dia, ya no soportó mas guardar este secreto enfermizo y de mal ver... y se acerco sigilosamente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos a la habitación de su bello hermano, estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón que acostumbraba... con un libro abierto sobre su regazo y recostado bellamente en el respaldo del sillón... parecía un verdadero angel...

Se quedo contemplando su angelicar rostro pasible... con mucha tranquilidad y paz... se acerco hasta quedar frente de el... pudo contemplar el perfin perfecto de Kannon... su escultural cuerpo y el envidiado libro que descansaba en ese cuerpo tan perfecto... tan... ansiado por el... se pregunto cuan suave seria su piel.. y no se resistio a qeudarse con la duda y acerco lentamente su temblorosa y ansiosa mano a la mejilla del que dormia en el sofá, por fin pudo tocar esa delicada piel y noto que era extremadamente suave...

Kannon abrió los ojos lentamente ... disfrutando el contacto de la mano de su gemelo... cerro nuevamente los ojos y sonrió complacido apoyando su rostro en la delicada mano que seguia acariciándolo con dulzura... Saga... sonrió con extrema ternura...

Se acerco al rostro de Kannon, estaban tan cerca que podian absorver el aliento del otro... Kannon abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una esmeraldas brillando con ternura... 

- Saga...  
- Shhhhhh ... no digas nada...

Saga fue acercándose lentamente cerrando los ojos... Kannon sonrió levemente ... espero con los ojos entre abiertos el contacto de los labios de Saga ... Por fin llego el momento que se habia hecho esperar, los labios de Saga aprisionaron a los de Kannon con delicadeza y levemente comenzo a mover sus labios. Kannon, siguió ese juego y llevo su manos a la nuca de su hermano para profundizar el beso...

Saga tomo a Kannon por la cintura y lo levanto haciendo que el estorboso libro callera al suelo... dejándolo fuera de la jugada ... para después rodearlo por completo con ambos brazos por esa cintura bien definida ... Kannon llevo ambas manos a el rostro de Saga... el beso invadia tanto el cuarto como los cuerpos que se fundian en el... con uanpasion desenfrenada y desbordante...

Kannon comenzó a guiar a Saga a si lecho... daba pequeños pasos haciendoque su gemelo retrocediera hasta que se toparon con la orilla de la cama... Kannon cayo totalmente sobre su gemelo quien comenzaba a delinear con sus manos juguetonas la ancha espalda de su hermano...

Saga dejo la boca exquisita de su gemelo con pesar para pasar a dibujar su cuello... sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa que cubria el pecho de Kannon... este se extasiaba con las caricias de su amado gemelo...

Gemidos leves se escapaban de sus labios... sintiendo la boca experta y las manos juguetonas de Saga sobre su sensible piel; Saga ya se habia deshecho de casi toda la ropa de Kannon ... acariciando la piel expuesta de su gemelo, besando su cuello bajando con pequeños mordiscos hasta las tetillas de su hermano para lamerlas... y succionarlas... Kannon no soporto mucho... y gimio con fuerza y perdio sus dedos en la caqbellera de Saga... cerrando los ojos haciendo su cabeza para atrás... 

Saga aprovecho el momento de extasis de su hermano para invertir la posición y quedar sobre Kannon quien solo se dejo llevar con leves gemidos y apretando sus manos contra la cabeza de su gemelo...

- Ahhhhh... Saga... no... te ...detengas... ahhhh...  
- No lo hare...

Los gemidos de Kannon aumentaban de intensidad... Saga por fin pudo deshacerse de toda la ropa estorbosa de la piel de Kannon... bajo lentamente por el pecho, el abdomen, el vientre,hasta llegar a el tesoro preciado de su hermano y tomarlo entre sus labios... succionándolo con hambre y furia...

Al sentir la boca calida de Saga sobre su miembro solo pudo dar un grito de placer... arqueando su espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza comenzo a ayudar a que el movimiento fuera mas rapido moviendo sus caderas al compas que imponia Saga con su enloquecedora boca...

Kannon comenzo a moverse de una manera muy rapida gimiendo con gran fuerza y grito de placer deshaciendose en la boca de su hermano quien deboro con ansias el néctar de su gemelo... después de recibir todo el placer de Kannon humedecio uno de sus dedos junto a su saliva y el liquido blanquecino que acababa de recibir... después lo introdujo en la estreches de Kannon quien apreto las manos en los hombros de Saga cerrando los ojos y ahogando un gemido dentro de sus labios...

- Saaaaaaaaagaaaaaaa...  
- Relajate Kannon  
- Si...  
- ¿confias en mi?..  
- con toda mi alma...

Saga callo a Kannon con un beso deseoso... comenzando a mover su dedo con rapidez... Kannon dejaba escapar gemidos que terminaban ahogados en los labios de Saga, por fin el conde introdujo el segundo dedo para que Kannon respondiera con un arquedo de espalda y una excitación inmediata ... Saga se despojo de toda su ropa también, ahora perdio la conciencia en la suavidad de esa piel contra la suya... besaba con saña su cuello mientras aceleraba los movimientos, se acerco a su oido con leves mordiscos... y le susurro:

- ¿Listo..?  
- si... confio en ti...

Saga saco lentamente sus dedos haciendo que Kannon gimiera levemente... relajándose... se aparto y contemplo con deseo su entrada... acerco su miembro y solo rozo con la punta para que Kannon gimiera levemente ... con suavidad... beso a Kannon y comenzo a introducirse en el... poco a poco... ahogando con sus labios los gritos placenteros y dolorosos de Kannon... este... apretaba contra si a su gemelo... cuando ya estaba dentro de el... se quedo quieto... para que Kannon se acostumbrara al intruso... cuando su hermano menor se rejalo... comenzo a moverse lentamente... haciendo que este gimiera... y lo apretara contra si de nuevo...

La estrechez de Kannon enloquecía a Saga... quien no tardo mucho en comenzar a gemir a la par de su hermano quien ya se habia acostumbrado a las embestidas que Saga le propinaba...

- Mas ... Saga... Mas...ahhhhhh...  
- Kannon... que... rico eres... ahhhhhh... Kannon...

Un sudor frio comenzo a apoderarse de sus frentes haciendo que gotas de este se formaran y unos pequeños flecos se pegaran a ella... los gemidos y la pasión se intensificaba... haciendo que el cuarto se inundara de lujuria y amor convinadas en una danza que dos hermanos llevaban acabo amándose de una manera prohibida...

Saga acelero las ambestidas... ambos ya gritaban de extasis... en un movimiento fuerte y rapido Saga termino corriéndose dentro de Kannon... este cuando sintio la calidez de Saga... también exploto entre ambos cuerpos... Saga entre abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente a Kannon... y cayo a su lado... para intentar estabilizar su respiración... Kannon... encoaro a Saga... para acomodarse en su pecho quien lo abrazo con ternura... besando sus cabellos..

- Saga..  
- Dime  
- ¿qué significo esto...?  
- Pues... que te amo... que te necesito... que eres todo para mi...  
- Ah Saga... yo también te amo,...

Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos... y se besaron para después cerrar los ojos... y quedarse profundamente dormidos...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol penetraban en la habitación delineando dos siluetas sobre el lecho, abrazadas...

- Saga...- dijo escondiéndose en el pecho de su gemelo  
- Dime... – acariciando su cabello  
- ¿qué paso?  
- Nada... solo ... te demostré que te amo...  
- ¿Me amas Saga?  
- Con toda mi alma...  
- Y yo a ti...- beso su pecho y se recostó nuevamente en el...

Bajaron a desayunar, sonriendo y de muy buen humor hasta que un criado les informo que habían encontrado a la baronesa muerta en el cementerio, tirada boca abajo sobre una tumba.

- Traigan el cuerpo al palacio para velarlo y sepultarlo...

Kannon lloraba amargamente abrazado con fuerza del cuello de Saga quien solo le correspondía el abrazo intentando tranquilizarlo... dándole ternura... dándole consuelo...


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Sí, sí, por mi felicidad, por todos los dioses, sí!- repetía entre sollozos

Saga no entendia si le causaba dolor la muerte de su madre... Kannon quedó en un estado de tensión, comportándose de manera rara, ya no hacia el amor con Saga... se alejaba de el... hasta que un dia... lluvioso... caia una tormenta que a cualquiera espantaria... truenos... rugidos del cielo... Saga se encontraba en la sala... prendiendo una vela... se puso a leer en su sillón principal... Kannon habia salido a su paseo nocturno... no podía dormir en semanas...

Kannon sentía un miedo interior demasiado poderoso,; nada le quitaba esa sensación, ni haberse quedado con Saga... solos... y que este le demostrara diaro que lo amaba, ni amanecer en sus brazos cada mañana... Kannon palidecia mortalmente. Trataba de evitar que un poder maléfico que solo ella veia, lo arrastrara a la perdicion... se sentia desesperado... continuamente gritaba solo...

- ¡No, No... nunca lo lograras... NOOO! –

El conde sospechaba que algún secreto fatal atormentaba a Kannon en lo mas profundo de su alma delicada, y casi se desmaya de la impresión cuando le conto de la infame conducta de su madre. Atribuyó todo ese malestar y pesadumbre a los recuerdos de horror sepultados en el pasado.

Kannon le confeso a Saga algo que lo aturdio de una manera espeluznante, desde que habia muerto su madre, se sentia dominado por temibles presentimientos y deseos sobrenaturales e inhumanos, cosas espeluznantes que desearia hacer que solo en sus sueños mas bajos tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo. Le conto que soñaba a su madre levantarse de la tumba para llevárselo a un abismo sin fondo... lleno de oscuridad... También que extrañas voces le gritaban que no se liberaria de esa maldición ... que viviria y moriria con ella... para siempre...

Se decidio a describirle su vida pasada a su hermano... :

Recordaba a una nodriza que lo llevaba del brazo, habian muchas personas reunidas y un hombre que a veces jugaba con el, que llamaba Padre... hasta que un dia aparecio una mujer extraña y se lo llevo en un carruaje... esa mujer... ella... era su madre.

Kannon tenia 16 años cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre se entregaba a un hombre para poder vivir con comodidad. El extraño era muy grande para la edad que aparentaba... era de cabello verde seco y ojos violetas... un par de puntos en la frente... también violetas... piel blanca con una sonrisa maquiavélica que erizaba la piel.

Su madre nunca decía nada del extraño solo decía que era inmensamente rico y le preguntaba si le gustaria pasar una noche con el... que ese hombre estaba decidido a darle todos los lujos que nunca tuvo... Kannon no fingia el repudio que le causaba ese hombre provocando así el enfado de la baronesa...

Las cosas cambiaron subitamente ... su madre comenzo a tratarlo con una amabilidad que lo dejaba desconcertado mientras que ese extraño hombre trataba ganarse su confianza y su amistad a base de cariños y mimos...

Un dia, el baron este llego borracho y lo abrazo besándolo con lujuria. Kannon inentnto esquivarlo, solo pudo aventarlo y encerrarse en su habitación dirante dias enteros donde no comia ni mantenia cominucacion con nadie, la baronesa entraba dia con dia en la habitación de Kannon para exigirle que le cumpliera a el baron... pero el gemelo se perdia en esas palabras sin hacerle mucho caso a su madre, ante esto... Kannon decidio escapar de su casa...  
La noche que lo intentaba , creia a su madre dormida... esta se le aparecio en la puerta con una bata sucia hecha jirones, el pecho y los brazos desnudos, el pelo gris despeinado y agitado; detrás de ella salia el extraño bramando como un loco...

-¡Espera, bruja del infierno, Satanas, me las vas a pagar todas juntas!

Arrastro de los pelos a la vieja por toda la sala y empezo a golpearla salvajemente con un baston. La baronesa daba alaridos de terror y Kannon comenzo a gritar pidiendo auxilio por la ventana e intento ayudar a su madre, fracanzando en el intento... el grito de el gemelo fue escuchado por la policia que de inmediato entro a la casa...

- ¡Atrapenlo!- grito la baronesa -, miren su espalda desnuda, tiene la marca... 

Cuando el sargento lo vio, grito emocionado:

- ¡Al fin te atrapamos, Shion!

Y así fue como detuvieron al extraño.

Varios dias después del desagradable acontecimiento, en una tarde nublada, llego una carta para la baronesa, que decía:

"Absurda bruja, que la terrible maldición que el espiritu arrojo, caiga sobre tu cabeza."

Poco tiempo después de la llegada de la carta vieron atravez de la ventada que los guardias llevaban al hijo del extraño peliverde, este tenia cabello lila con ojos verdes flameantes... llevaba en las espalda la marca de ascecinato y robo, lo llevaban hacia la muerte segura. ... Las esmeraldas de este chico de pelo lila se clavaron ferozmente en las de Kannon... haciéndolo estremecer desde la cabeza hasta los pies... 

Tuvieron que huir, por que ese chico, antes de morir en la guillotina, habia acusado a la baronesa de actos maléficos y aberrantes...Entonces llegaron al palacio del conde, y que el amaba a Saga de manera mas alla de una hermandan... su madre le dijo :

- ¡Criatura despreciable y sin salvación, te alcanzará mi venganza donde quiera que estes!... ¡Teme por tu vida si un dia me llego a morir!-

Kannon se detuvo en esa parte de la historia... dejo que el llanto llenara su cara... casi desesperadamente para que aquella sombra lo dejara en paz.. . Saa solo pudo acercarse para consolarlo, pero sentia que esa mujer... que se hizo llamar su madre habia arrojado una negra maldición sobre la vida de Kannon... como seria que su "Madre" ... que tiene que cuidarlos... le haya dejado esa sombra a Kannon... inconcebible... en sus pensamientos ... Saga la Maldijo...

Después de haberle relatado todo su pasado a su amado gemelo... Kannon comenzo a palidecer de muerte ... enfermaba cada dia mas... sus ojos se apagaban como una vela esta apunto de consumirse por completo... la vida de Kannon estaba llegando a su fin ...en este lapso... adopto una actitud inestable y extraña ante los ojos de Saga... quien lo velaba cada noche... para que durmiera bien... aunque... parecía ocultar un nuevo secreto que la sobresaltaba y la ponia a la orilla de la muerte misma...

El conde mando a llamar al medico de el pueblo... que no encontro mas causa de los malestares mas que el desarrollo de una enfermedad psicológica causada por su pasado y la sombra de su madre que aun no los dejaba en paz... de ahí venian las actitudes de Kannon, la agresividad y la lejania que habia adoptado... El gemelo menor... comenzo a preguntarle a el doctor sobre aquello de las manías ... pidiendo que le contara los casos mas raros... el medico narró una historia descabellada que tenia tintes de humor aunque fue recibida de otra forma...

- La mijer de un herrero tenia el deseo irrefrenable de comer carne de su esposo y no ceso en sus instintos hasta que un dia... el herrero regreso borrachó a su casa, lo ataco con un cuchillo. Se le pasó la mano y lo mató, lo cual no impidio que saciara su espantoso apetito.

El medico sonrió para buscar la aprobación de la historia que le habia revelado por petición del gemelo menor... quien se desmayo y fue llevado a su habitación de inmediato... dando rigurosas instrucciones de que deberia de descansar... lo que le preocupaba a Saga, era que al contrario de la esposa del herrero que comia demasiado... Kannon, no comia nada... todo lo veia con asquerosidad... no le gustaba nada...

Pasaron las semanas y meses sin que Kannon comiera algo... siquiera un vaso de agua. Era un misterio indescifrable el hecho de que aun siguiera en pie... respirando como un vivo normal... El conde se paseaba ansioso por el castillo reflexionando acerca de esto... hasta que un viejo criado suyo le confesó que Kannon abandonaba todas las noches el palacio y regresaba cuando estaba apunto de amanecer... un frío helado paralizó a Saga, comprendio por que desde hacia tiempo, al llegar la medianoche, un cansancio inexplicable se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se quedaba profundamente dormido; creyó que le estaban dando algun somnífero. Sospecho que Kannon tenia relacion adultera y abonminable con el hijo del verdugo... aquel demonio que el describio con ojos verdes llenos de odio y cabellos lilas...

A la noche siguiente, el gemelo menor estaba preparando el té que el conde tomaba antes de acostarse ... esta vez el conde no bebio ni una sola gota y se hizo el dormido. Kannon se levanto de la cama creyendo que Saga yacia dormido y salio de la habitación, inmediatamente después de eso... Saga se vistio para seguirlo... era una noche de luna llena por lo que lo distinguia perfectamente por el manto blanco de el a lo lejos... el gemelo menor se encaminaba al cementerio... el conde cruzo el porton del osario y el espanto casi lo hace desmayarse. Ya que vio un circulo infernal de horribles figuras espectrales. Ancianas... jovencitas... jóvenes... todos semidesnudos con los cabellos al viento estaban arrodilladas en el suelo; el cadáver de un hombre de cabellos de oro... una piedra preciosa roja... iluminaba su palido rostro... delgado como si fuera un dios reencarnado.. yacia en el centro del circulo...

Todos los que estaban presentes... se degustaban alimentándose de ese bello espécimen de la raza humana... ¡Kannon estaba entre ellos! ... Saga regreso a la mansión... presa de un terror mortal por lo que habia visto... una vision infernal...

Bañado en sudor... al amanecer estaba frente de la puerta de su palacio. Se lanzo escaleras hacia arriba ...dirección ... su habitación ... entro con violencia... azoto la puerta mientras que su respiración agitada le daba un aire de perversidad... Kannon dormia placidamente en la cama... como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche... Saga, dentro de su enorme frustración, quería convencerse a si mismo que todo habia sido de su enorme imaginación, de que nada habia sucedido...

Sin esperar a que despertara su hermano ... salio a dar una vuelta a caballo y se tranquilizo con los arboles perfumados y el canto de los pajaros en esa cerrada mañana... regreso al palacio mas tranquilo y sereno... con deseos de ver a su pequeño hermano y abrazarlo como ya era costumbre...

El conde Saga y su hermano Kannon... estaban sentados a la mesa cuando el criado sirvio un poco de vino... Kannon se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa... tomo la capa entre sus manos y agito sensualmente el contenido... mientras que Saga observaba atento a todos los movimientos de Kannon... este ultimo exclamo...

- El vino tinto ...como este... se parece tanto a la sangre... – una sonrisa maquiavélica atraveso su rostro mientras que su hermano se aterrorizo al verlo así ... y se levanto de improviso de lamesa... intentando alejarse de ese demonio... gritando fuertemente...  
- ¡Alejate de mi... hijo de Satán... tu... arrancas tu comida de las tumbas... !- mientras se hacia para atrás... pero Kannon con un movimiento mas rapido que el de el... quedo frente de Saga... impidiendo que este se moviera...  
- ¿Acaso... hermano amado... no te gusta el color de la sangre?... así como te gusta este vino... deberia de gustarte la sangre...  
- ¡Alejate... demonio!  
- ¿Me dices demonio... siendo que las noches me decias mi amor...?  
- ¡Calla!  
- Saga... se uno de los que soy yo... vivamos eternamente juntos...  
- ¡NOOOOO dejame en paz maldito demonio!

Kannon hizo caso omiso al grito de su hermano... lo callo de un beso del cual Saga no pudo resistirse a profundizar... tomándolo de la cintura... olvidándose de todo por un momento... Kannon comenzaba ya abesar el cuello de Saga... mientras que este suspiraba de placer... Kannon... lamio la piel de su hermano ... preparando sus colmillos... los cuales enterro fuertemente a Saga... haciendolo gemir de dolor... Kannon se alejo lentamente de su hermano... y lo dejo caer en el piso... ya estaba muerto... lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación... donde lo recosto en la cama...  
- No Saga... no me puedes dejar... tu y yo... siempre...- y le mordio de nuevo...

Después tomo una copa de Vino... y le dio un trago ... saboreando el sabor dulce de el vino tinto... se relamio los labios perversamente ... se acerco al lecho donde yacia su gemelo inconciente aun... vertió el vino en su labios... para después pasar su lengua por ellos y besarlo con pasión... Saga... estrepitosamente abrió los ojos... y tomo a Kannon por la nuca... atrayéndolo mas hacia si... besándolo fuertemente... lo rodo para quedar sobre el... le arranco la ropa con salvajismo... Kannon en ligar de asustarse... sonreía con lascivia disfrutando ese trato que le daba su hermano...

Saga... también se desvistio rapidamente... por no decir ... que se arranco la ropa ... tomo a su hermano con violencia... abriéndole las piernas de un solo tiron... y penetrándolo con fuerza... Kannon pego un grito con autentico placer... mientras que Saga... ya le embestia con mucha fuerza... bramando como animal en celo ... kannon gritaba de placer pidiendo mas... cuando por fin llego el extasis de ambos... calleron rendidos... en la cama... Kannon abrazo a Saga... mientras que este permanecia estatico...

- ¿Por qué Kanno...?  
- ¿por qué que...?  
- ¿por qué me convertiste en ... en... esto...?  
- Por que te amo... y quiero vivir para siempre contigo...

Saga guardo silencio... dejándose envolver de los brazos del cansancio convinados con los de su gemelo... al anochecer... abrió los ojos automáticamente... antes de que kannon despertara... se miro al espejo... y recordo la noche anterior... en especial las palabras de su hermano...

El vino tinto ...como este... se parece tanto a la sangre...

- El vino... y la Sangre... el vino que te gusta a ti... y la sangre que nos une... el vino... que degustábamos de vivos... y la sangre que ahora... es nuestro alimento...

Sintio unos brazos rodearle por la espalda... era Kannon quien le besaba la espalda... después de arreglarse... se fueron a cazar... sus victimas... mientras que Saga... aun seguia pensando... en la Sangre y el Vino...


End file.
